I am Kagome, I am Chihiro
by Sake-is-Yummy
Summary: InuSpirited away Xover I got rid of the AN Kagome sighed again and sank further into the water the second she shut her eyes an image of a big red bath house came to her mind and then kind green eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Ice Wolf here! Well here it is my first cross over fic. I really loved the movie Spirited Away and decided to make a cross over fic with Inuyasha.  
  
NOTE: in this fic Kagome is 16 almost 17 and takes place 7 years after the end of the movie "Spirited Away"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Spirited Away cuz if I did I would of made a sequel by now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sighed again 'its almost my 17th birthday, I cant believe it' For the past few weeks it seemed she had been doing that a lot lately, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by all of her friends. Sango shot a worried glance at her friend who seemed to have zoned out for the thousandth time that day.  
  
"Kagome would you like to go take a bath with me? I think we passed a hot spring a little while back'  
  
Kagome's head shot up at the sound of her friends voice "Huh, oh sure Sango I would love to lets go" as Kagome gathered all of her things her mind wandered back to an unwanted places, or more specifically wanted people and worlds. But before she could really get back into those memories a loud screech and THUMP quickly dragged her out of her thoughts.  
  
(A/N I wonder what could of caused that T-T;;;)  
  
"PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!!!!: the demon exterminator repeatedly beat the now unconscious monk with her large boomerang.  
  
"Shippo will you please watch the boys and make sure they don't follow us and tell Inuyasha when he gets back where Sango and I went"  
  
"Sure Kagome you can count on me!!" Shippo stood up straight and saluted Kagome. In return she too saluted him and let out a general like "DISMISSED"  
  
~~~~Kagome & Sango at the Hot Spring~~  
  
"Sigh its so nice to take a nice hot bath" Kagome sighed again and sank further into the water the second she shut her eyes an image of a big red bath house came to her mind and then kind green eyes. She quickly opened her eyes half hoping to see Feudal Japan's forest half hoping to see a completely different world.  
  
Her eyes met the soft brown ones of her friend, who over the past three years had come to be like a sister to her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong? Some things been on your mind as of lately?"  
  
Kagome had to smile at her friend for worrying so much for her "It's nothing Sango just don't worry about it, k?"  
  
"Sango could see that she was still hiding something from her but didn't push her too far. It seemed like over the 2 years she had joined the group consisting of a Temperamental Toddler of a Half Demon, the Perverted Monk, the energetic kitsune and the miko from the future she had told most of her secrets to she barley new anything about Kagome's past.  
  
When ever she had tried to mention anything past Kagomes 12th birthday she would always change the subject and inwardly Sango wondered just how much she truly new about the girl she saw as a sister.  
  
"Kagome it's almost your birthday isn't it?" Sango asked trying to ease the tenseness that seemed to have built in the air in a short matter of time.  
  
Kagome seemed to brighten up to that question. "Yes it is I talked to my mom and she said I could spend it here since I had my sixteenth birthday in my time last year!"  
  
"Wow, well then were gonna have to keep dog boy from dragging us out shard hunting huh?"  
  
The spring was quiet for a few seconds before both started laughing  
  
"Im getting out you coming Kagome?"  
  
"No I think I'll stay a little longer, I'll be back in the camp in a little while, k?"  
  
"Alright don't stay too long, or else Inuyasha will have probably eaten all of the remaining dinner like last time"  
  
At that both girls laughed again  
  
~~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
As she sunk back into the water the same image appeared before her eyes again except this time it was dark out and lanterns were lit on the bridge that connected the bath house. On the bridge were many strange looking creatures. Some were greeting the strange creatures on the bridge and others were going into the bath-house. But out of all of it was a young boy and girl who looked out of place in the crowed of creatures. The boy had brown hair that was cut up to his shoulders and had piercing emerald green eyes. He wore a white semi-baggy shirt and royal blue pants that were tied at the knees, and he looked to be about 12. Linked to his arm was a girl about 10. She had brown hair as well that was tied into a pony tail. She had a white shirt with a thick horizontal green stripe going through it that went to her hips with a pair of pink shorts. The girl went to the boys chin but was holding her face as if trying to keep all air from leaving her being.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sighed taking a strand of her hair she look at the ebony black strand and sighed again  
  
"No use drowning on old thoughts"  
  
As Kagome got her brush out of her bag a shiny almost purple shimmer came from it. When she went to see what it was she smiled. In her hand lay a shimmering purple hair band.  
  
After she got all the tangles out of her hair she pulled it into a pony tail at the back almost top of her head. Once she was sure she had everything she headed back to camp unknown to her the eyes that silently watched her. (after she put her clothes on)  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
While walking back to camp a she heard a loud voice ring through the air.  
  
"KAAGGOOOMMMMEEEE!!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND MAKE THE RAMEN!!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the annoying but lovable voice  
  
"COMMMIIINNNGGGGG!!!"  
  
As she ran through the forest to camp, the pair of eyes followed her. After making sure that no other threats were in the vicinity the creature followed her back to her camp.  
  
By the time Kagome got back to camp ate and cleaned up it was past night fall.  
  
"Hey everyone just warning you that rain is coming so I don't wanna hear your complaining if you get wet"  
  
'That's weird there's not a cloud in the sky' Kagome thought  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha there's no cloud or anything that might make it seem like rain"  
  
"Ya wench I smell water and its coming from the sky"  
  
"Alright, whatever you say night everyone"  
  
As every one fell asleep Kagome still lay awake.  
  
'I love looking at the moon it reminds me so much of-' Gasp Kagome's eyes widened as she could of sworn she saw a silhouette of a glistening silver serpent. But as soon as it was there it was gone.  
  
'Hm, I have to get my mind off that subject, Iv got a new life now' At that thought a lone tear fell down her face.  
  
'I lost everything there's nothing left for me back there. Mrs. Higurashi has given me a new life that I should be happy about, but what if he came back and.' Kagome put her face into her pillow and started sobbing.  
  
'All because of that dammed fire I lost them. Mommy, Daddy I can't even remember what you look like'  
  
~~~Flash back, 5 years~~~~~  
  
Her head hurt so much, almost as much as her burned throat and skin  
  
"Where am I?" the little girl no older than 11 asked in a scratchy voice  
  
"Ohh your awake! I'll get the doctor"  
  
The little girl watched as the lady ran out of the room to have about 3 more come in. Each checking her different injuries.  
  
"Scuze me, um, where am I, and where's my mommy and daddy, and what's my name?"  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Ooooo, I wonder just WHO is this little girl Kagome remembers?  
  
Well that's it chapter 1. I wont be able to update for a week because I'm going away so By by  
  
R/R please  
  
Ice Wolf 


	2. Finding an old friend

* Enters onto stage and bow's deeply* I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. I was planning to update on Wednesday but my puppy Moose SEVERLY damaged his leg on Wednesday so I wasn't able to update. Also since I started high school I've been swamped with work and I haven't been able to update my fics. Also my compute froze AGAIN.TWICE and I lost the chapters I typed. Well I'm going to shut up now and get on with my story before all you angry readers attack me.  
  
0.0;;;; WOW I just checked to see who reviewed me.99!!! For 1 chapter!!!! THANKYOU ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER INUYASHA OR SPIRITED AWAY!!!!!  
  
"talking" 'thinking' *dreaming*  
  
Ch 2 (T_T;;;; 'bout time) Finding an old friend  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS!!!! Though in the movie his name is Kohaku he will be called Haku instead.  
  
He was flying, He didn't know how long he has been tracking the thing, hell, he didn't even know WHAT he had been tracking until he saw it, but by then there was no way out of the fight. He was lucky, had he not destroyed the demon it would of most likely destroyed her. But look at the consequences, his long slender form broken and battered, his once silvery body and aqua mane, now tainted and tangled in the deep red of blood. HIS blood, the blood that was now flowing freely from his numerous wounds. In fact the last time he had been this wounded his angel had saved him, but now, now the chances of her saving him again was slim to none.  
  
He had been a fool, and now he would never see her smiling face, hold her, or tell her how he feels or explain what took him so long to find her again. As his eyes start to get heavy a picture of a Raven-haired girl flashed before his eyes, before he passed out from fatigue and blood loss. Yes Haku was in trouble.  
  
Kag's Dream  
IA little girl about the age of 10 ran through a long hallway. Her  
pink working clothes swishing and her brown hair that was in a pony tail  
bouncing on her head. 'Where is she running to, and why does this all  
look so familiar?' Kagome asked her self. As the little girl runs, Kagome  
noticed the large, elaborately carved doors she seemed to be running to.  
The doors suddenly burst open and Kagome is now in the place where the  
little girl had once been standing, except now she was standing in a  
field. " Hey this looks like a battle ground after Inuyasha get through  
with it." She gasps when she sees a figure lying in a large pool of blood  
and for some reason her heart twisted painfully as she ran over to it  
with tears now flowing from her eye's I *  
  
End Dream  
  
A large 'OOMF' sound was heard as "Sleeping Beauty" fell off of her bed which was currently Inuyasha's back. Sango jumped off of Kilala and ran to aid her friend who had just awoken from her cat, um, dog nap on Inuyasha's back, and fell mid leap.  
  
"Kagome! Are you all right?" asked Sango who was checking Kagome for any injuries  
  
"Keh, stupid girl" Inuyasha said in a amused voice "I was wondering when you were going to wake up"  
  
"Ya Sango, I'm alright" Kag said then went rigid when she felt a hand rubbing her sore but. To bad that it wasn't her own. THUMP! A loud crack was heard when the hentai's (sp?) cranium collided with Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Err pervert" she muttered  
  
Suddenly Kagome got a shiver down her spine. "Inu-Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard!"  
  
"What? Which way Kagome?"  
  
"Umm, it's southeast about 15 minutes running from here" she answered sheepishly  
  
"NANI!?!?! THERE'VE BEEN JEWLE SHARDS THAT CLOSE THIS HOLE TIME AND YOU NOTICE?" "WELL YA, I KINDA JUST WOKE UP AND FELL ABOUT 10 feet AND GOT SEXUALLY HARASSED, SO SORRY!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome perhaps we should head in the direction of the jewel shards, less another demon gets to it before us"  
  
Inuyasha: ^T.T^;;;;;  
  
As the group ran to the field Kagome got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach 'Why am I so worried?' She was brought out of her thoughts though by Inuyasha "There has recently been a battle and by the smell of it no ones alive. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, you guys go set up camp, me and Kagome will go get the shard" he said and before any one could argue. "Umm ok?" said Shippo as they ran off and large thump was heard as again Miroku's wandering hands wandered a little too far south. "Sigh, that cant be good for his health" Shippo said as Sango declared camp where Miroku's unconscious body now lay.  
  
~Inuyasha & Kagome~  
  
As Kagome got closer the sinking feeling got worse. 'It's like when I woke up but ten times worse.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath of air. 'Yep definitely no ones alive, wait yes there is *sniff* NOWAY a dragon, crap I better leave Kagome here, I CANT let her get hurt' as he lands he also places Kagome down. "STAY HERE!!" and with that he walks into a clearing "Feh, like this is gonna be hard, I don't even get to use Tetsusaiga this thing is that weak  
  
Now we have Kagome, her instincts are telling her to go into that clearing and check things out, but Inuyasha told her to stay. Hmm, what an independent girl from the future supposed to do? GO INTO THE CLEARING THAT'S WHAT!!!!!  
  
Haku opened his eyes as he sensed a powerful demon aura come near him. His more animalistic instincts taking over he started a warning growl to the approaching half demon. His growl more audible and threatening as he saw him raise his hand in an attack until he crashed to the ground, his prayer beads still slightly glowing.  
  
As Kagome came running into the field she had a sudden feeling of de`javu. Her suspicions were correct as she saw Inuyasha standing over a white serpent figure. So she did the only thing she could think of she yelled, "SIT! SITSITSIT!" Then she ran over to the dragon that seemed to of stopped growling when it saw her. They seemed to lock eyes for a moment before the dragon passed out.  
  
As she kneeled down next to it Inuyasha seemed to regain movement of his spine (he's gonna catch her on a day when she's PMSing and he's gonna never walk again, watch ^_~) but before he could even get a word out she sit'ed him.  
  
Kagome tentatively reached out and stroked the matted and blood caked mane. But the second she touched his head a stream of memories came back to her. When the memories stopped a single name came from her lips.  
  
"Haku" and with those words a Blinding blue light encased his and her form  
  
^_^ I bet you all hate me now huh? I PROMISE TO UPDATE BY COLUBUS DAY. I might even update sooner if I get 20 reviews Ice Wolf 


	3. The truth, my past

Hey!!!! Sake-is-Yummy here!! Well I had an eventful week. I got disowned then readmitted to my family, had a stupid cross walk lady yell at my dad when he was pissed off, 2 fire drills in the rain, in 30 degree weather, with one being mandatory and another being a fire set in B buildings bathroom, (then earlier this year a bomb threat, and a smoke bomb being let off in my HR hallway which lead to ALL of my school standing outside for two hours) and a kid I know bringing a loaded 70mm gun to school and planning to kill 3 kids, one who is in ALL my classes but one, one who is in 3 of my classes and another I don't know. Well to say the least I had a VERY interesting week but still my school couldn't get any more fucked up without NOT having school the next day, yes I almost had a Columbine High School incident at my school and they STILL had us come back today * sigh*  
  
Well now this chapter might be a little crappy but I just was in the mood for righting so here it goes  
  
Also. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Excel: *comes in with Menshi on her head* Ohh wow look at all the lawyers and cops I wonder what there hear for.  
  
SIY: UMM they think I tried to steal Inuyasha again..  
  
Ex: Well you DID try to ste-mfmfmfmfmfmfmfff? *SIY has a white cloth over Excels mouth laughing nervously  
  
SIY: hehehe um what are you talking about he's not locked in my closet.  
  
Ex: Hey isn't that chlorine and nitroxide on *cough* that *cough, hack, hack* cloth. .*Falls to the floor with little blood trail coming out of mouth*  
  
SIY: UM. of coarse it is not ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
EX:*jumps up from the floor and wipes away blood*  
  
SIY: 0.0;;; aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
EX: NOOOO silly if I were dead the Great Spirit lady would have to redo the plot. again  
  
SIY: OOOO icic ok So once again *clears throat* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR EXCEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Telepathic thinking~ *Flash back*  
  
Chapter 3 The truth, my past,  
  
As the blue white light disappeared, Inuyasha removed the sleeve from shielding his sensitive eyes. What he saw he was not planning for. Where once was a dragon now lay a man about the same age as him. Even from where he was standing, Inuyasha could tell he was about as tall as the 'baka ookami'. But his attention was soon taken over by the sigh/groan coming from the body lying next to the reverted being.  
  
Slowly Kagome sat up. Her head was swimming. As she tried to get her bearings a red and white blur, and golden eyes was quickly in front of her  
  
"Oi, what the hell did you think you were doi-"  
  
As Inuyasha stood up Kagome saw the body lying behind Inu. She gasped, even in his humanoid form he still held the handsome and mysterious look to him. His chest though rose at a shaky and uneven pattern caused her to become worried to what the full extents of his injuries still were.  
  
"Ome, hey K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! are you listening to m-, hey what are you doing don't go over to"  
  
"Inuyasha can you help me carry him back to camp, I need to dress his wounds, and.I'll explain every thing when we get there, please just cooperate, this once please?" Kagome asked. The look in her eyes was something he only saw when she was truly worried. It scared him to see her so desperate, but at the same time he felt an extreme feel of jealousy, why would she be this willing to save the man? But alas his inner rough exterior broke down at the whim of the young priestesses eyes. His outer form on the other hand was a different story.  
  
"Feh, fine I'll help your little dragon boy" said Inuyasha as he lifted Haku's body on to his shoulder and had Kagome get on his back. For a normal person the weight of a full grown, man and woman would be extremely hard to hold, of course this IS are favorite hanyou so I'll just get on with the fic.  
  
Inuyasha quickly touched down at the camp in no time. Sango seeing the slumped form on the half-demons shoulder quickly ran over to her friends, with the monk close behind (not THAT close mind you)  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, what happened whose that?" asked Sango as Inuyasha put the unconscious Haku on Kagomes strange sleeping bag, while Kag went to her big yellow bag to retrieve her first aid kit"  
  
"I don't know, Kagome sat me before I could kill him"  
  
"Sango could you please go get some water, and Miroku could you please start a fire:  
  
"Sure Kagome"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Soon a warm fire was burning. Since Haku is a River Spirit, his healing was much faster then that of most humans, and lower-class spirits. As Kagome stripped him of his torn and bloodied top, it was reveled an extremely bloody chest, with some of the deeper wounds still healing. Carefully she washed away all the blood. But the strange thing that happened was the second the caked on blood touched the water, its self became pure water. 'Weird' Kagome thought. After removing the blood she dressed and covered the gashes. All the while, unknown to her, a fuming inu hanyou sat in a tree fuming.  
  
'grrr, what does she think she's doing? The only person she should put THAT much care into is m-. someone in the group'  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
A king voice brought him out of his thoughts  
  
"Ya?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone  
  
"What kind of Ramen would you like me to make?"  
  
At hearing the word ramen, he instantly became the happy little puppy he usually isn't. Suddenly the many different kinds of ramen he could have went through his head  
  
'Mmmmmm, beef, chicken, pork, shrimp, oriental, curry, meat loaf, roasted turkey, Must have sweet.yummy.mouth watering ramen' he visibly began drooling  
  
(SIY: awwww poor MSG addicted puppy *looks to curry ramen filled bowl in front of her. MMMMMMM YUMMY!!!!!!! Honestly I swear I go nuts if I don't have my ramen, just ask all my scared friends when I run out of my large stock of it. Hell I bring it to my friends and families house when I stay over lol,)  
  
After about 8 bowls of shrimp curry ramen were downed by the bottomless pit known as Inuyasha. Haku began to awaken. As his emerald greenish blue eyes fluttered open he saw nothing but swirling colors. Slowly his eyes shifted and he noticed he was lying down on a very comfortable bed, a very comfortable, crisp apple smelling bed. (In other words Kag's sent, it IS her sleeping bag) Wanting to sit up he began to rise, but several quick sharp pains ran threw his body and he quickly lay down again.  
  
Noticing the groan of pain coming from her side, Kagome quickly went to Haku's side  
  
"Your awake I see, you should rest" she said  
  
"Hm, It's god to see you as well. Chihiro" Haku said in a slightly amused voice  
  
Well that's it for chapter three. By By!!  
  
Lol JUST KIDDING. You don't think I'm THAT evil do you (Bob, Excel, and Jamaican Banana all scream YES!!!!!) Hehe well umm I guess your right. *Looks at all the annoyed readers well um I'll shut up now and get back to the fic ^-^;;;;;;;;  
  
"Oi, Kagome you said when he wakes up you would explain to us why you made me save this-" he was quickly cut off by Miroku  
  
"Hm, please forgive my friend, he often forgets his manners. I am Miroku, He is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (there you manga readers happy I made it KiRARA *grumbles* Kilala sounds better) He said pointing to each person when he said their names  
  
"I couldn't help but notice what you called Kagome, why did you call her Chihiro?" asked a confused Sango  
  
That small innocent question made Kagome tense up more then when she felt Naraku's presence.  
  
Haku noticing this put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder and said in his most calming and reassuring voice "you need to tell them Chihiro, they have a right to know"  
  
Inuyasha seeing the offending male place a hand on Kagome started to growl, but he quieted down after hearing him talk  
  
'What the hell does he mean 'need to tell them'? And WHY THE HELL DOES HE KEEP CALLING HER THAT' before he was able to voice his and pretty much all the conscious members of the groups opinions Kagome began to speak. (Shippo is sleeping)  
  
"Your right I need to tell them" Kagome shifted uncomfortably under there questioning gazes. Even Inuyasha was keeping quite.  
  
I guess it all started with my parents, my biological parents and my past" and with a deep sigh she began her sad and long tale.  
  
"My true name is Chihiro, not Kagome Higurashi, About seven years ago my parents and I moved to a northern suburban part of Japan. I was ten years old, bratty' she smiled 'and pissed at having to leave all my friends behind. My father took a short cut that led my family to a large red building." and so she told her friends about her adventure in to Spirit World" She had to laugh at her friends awe struck faces before she began her darker side of her past, the part that changed her life forever.  
  
"About a year later my life was on track again, I had just started school, just celebrated my eleventh birthday, and I had made some really good friends."  
  
"But then, one night all that changed"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Her mother was tucking a girl about the age of 11 into bed. "Sweet dreams Chihiro," she said while lightly placing a kiss on the girls' forehead, her father doing the same said good night before he to left.  
  
As the girl lay in her bed she had a bad feeling, like something was out to get her. Before going to sleep she looked out at the moon through her window, like she had since she came home, hoping to see her dear friends sleek silhouette dancing in the moonbeams. But what she saw was instead piercing blood black smirking eyes.  
  
Quickly closing her eyes the reopening them she saw nothing, and though slightly hesitant she closed her eyes.  
  
What seemed like only minuets later she started to wake up. But something was wrong, why did her throat hurt so much, and why was she so hot? But then she heard it the loud "POP" and the crashing sound.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and what she saw made her scream. Large billows of smoke were poring in through her door. Jumping out of bed she ran to her door. Grabbing the handle she screamed when her flesh met the burning, red hot metal.  
  
Suddenly she heard her mother and father calling. Screaming for her to get out. Large streams of tears started pouring from her eyes. She wanted it to be just a nightmare, just a bad dream that she would wake up from. Quickly running to her window she tried to get it open. To at least get some of the suffocating smoke away from her lungs. She saw the sirens coming. She began to smile she then ran to her door and yelled "Mommy Daddy the Fire Men are hear were going to be alright!!"  
  
As the men working out side pumped the water into the house, the fire just got bigger, and stronger. She saw one bring a ladder over to the house.  
  
Suddenly she heard it. The sound that made her blood run cold. In outside her door was part of the caved in ceiling. Her parents digging trying to get to their daughter. As they drew near to her door a flaming roof support beam came crashing down. All that Chihiro heard was her mother and fathers painful screams of being burned alive. The stench of burning flesh quickly wafted into her room soon all she could do was smell and hear the horrific screams of her parents, as there flesh boiled and melted off there skin.  
  
Chihiro didn't even hear the man that was now at her window, yelling and trying to smash the window that separated him from saving the little girl.  
  
She sudden let out a pain filled heart-wrenching scream. A flash of blue light made the window shatter, and the fireman almost lose his balance. As he began to climb through the window. He called her name and she seemed to finally realize that she was going to be saved.  
  
But then the roof suddenly caved in. the fireman pulled her out of the way but not before she was knocked unconscious by a large piece of wood. Putting his air mask on the girl he quickly got to the window. The screams of the girls' parents dieing were quickly overtaken by the loud thunderous growl as the fire took over speeding toward the man and his precious cargo. In a matter of milliseconds the house exploded. Sending the two flying and seemingly engulfed in flames. As they reached down another flash of blue light was seen once again.  
  
The house collapsed leaving a young girl orphaned. As the EMT's quickly ran over they loaded the pair into the waiting ambulance. Chihiro regained consensuses long enough to see the name imprinted on the mans jacket, 'Hideki Higurashi' before quickly falling back into unconsciousness.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Kagome now had tears running down her face.  
  
"I woke up about a week later, I couldn't remember anything except for my travels in the Spirit Realm. I don't even remember my own parents, nor do I know their names. The day of the fire all information on my family, relatives and friends were lost."  
  
"I was adopted into the Higurashie family and I have lived there since I was 12, then on my fifteenth birthday I was sucked into the Bone Eaters well and now here I am."  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3 sorry for the late update. Well between home, school, my dog getting hit by a car, the gun thing and every thing else in my life I did kinda ok. Well just for waiting here is a mini series dialogue I will have at the end of each chapter  
  
*Excel, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sake-is-Yummy walk's in*  
  
Ex: Hey Sake-is-Yummy why are we here?  
  
Inu: Yeah wench explain why you dragged me here  
  
Sess: Yes explain your self Nymph  
  
Ex: 0.0 Lor-LORD ILPALLAZOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: what  
  
Ex: I LOVE YOU LORD ILPALLAZO, TOGETH WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! WITHTHESECRETAGENSEY A.C.R.O.S.S. WESHALLTAKEOVERTHEEARTHTOGETHERANDYOURGREATLEADERSHIPSHALLGUIDEMETHRER*and on with a bunch of incoherent rambleing*  
  
Inu: ^0.o^;;;;;;  
  
Sess: What is this rambling to which you speak?  
  
Ex: ANDWEWILLRULE!!!!!!!! AH LOOK AT WHAT ME MY LORD LOVE!!!! LOVE HAS GIVEN ME THE STRANGTH TO ENDURE MUCH PAIN how many times have I died now?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Also I changed my s/n to evilpinkferret13 so if you got AIM IM me any time  
  
Ohhh ya I made a new fic called The Rosalba Sister check it out  
  
Sake-is-Yummy over and out HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!! Remember to thank all those poor potatoes for they're tragic but tasty demise, and the gravy too!! 


	4. Ch 4 Haku's Curse

Long time no see huh? Well I finally got to updating so read and be happy, while I plot your demise....MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA well now to the evil disclaimer  
  
I do not NOT own INUYASHA ... inuyasha....must have...NARAKU 0.0  
  
Chapter 4 Haku's Curse  
  
Wide eyes stared at the girl. The tears had soon stopped pouring like waterfalls and now left a depressing yet phosphorus shine while the light from the camp fire reflected from them. The look in her eyes showed just how much the seemingly happy girl had truly suffered. The fact of how quickly she stopped proved just how many times she had kept her self in check. All the Inu gumi had suffered great loss, but none such as Kagome. Though they were all alone, there family and loved ones taken away, they all still held there memories. But with Kagome, not only had she lost both her father and mother, she had no happy memories of them, only that one sad and torturing memories. And even here in the 15th century she was alone, not in body but in truth. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo and Kirara. They were all born and raised in this world, but she, she was an intruder, in a way she had become what Kikyo is, an alien to this world, though her intentions were pure and true enough, she WAS medalling with time its self.  
  
Shippo ran over to Kagome and encircled his arms around her as much he could, he had awoken at the beginning of Kagome's retelling and felt a great deal of sorrow build within his chest. But he had stayed put through the whole thing, wanting to know what she had been through, he felt an even stronger bond with her, now that she had spoken her past.  
  
"umm guys I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm really tired" Kagome then looked to Haku "and then you can tell us why you're here, kay?"  
  
"Sure Chihiro"  
  
"Of coarse Lady Kagome"  
  
"Feh fine"  
  
The group filed into there sleeping spots, each with there minds swimming full of thoughts  
  
Haku walked over to Kagome (or is it Chihiro...), he lowered himself, so that he was slightly hovering over her form. Placing his index and middle fingerer in-between her eye's he muttered a quick spell, Kagome gave a confused look but it soon disappeared.  
  
"By the power of the moon and water, cast thee into sleep and awaken in the morn" instantly she fell asleep, but this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. The second that Haku moved, Inu had jumped down and tried to wake Kagome up.  
  
"Kagome? Hey WAKE UP!!!!" he quickly looked to the form of Haku, only to notice him gone, the slight sent of Rain being the only sign he had ever been there.  
  
"DANMIT!!!! WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS DID THAT GUY GO!?!?!?!?" screamed the franticly searching Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha what is with all this commotion? I was having a lovely dream about Geisha's and then yo-oouh" the monk was quickly cut off by the offending hanyou, who as of now was relentlessly shaking hentai houshi and screaming his head off.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHY IM SCREAM YA MORON. THAT FREAK THAT KAGOME HAD ME SAVE JUST PUT A SPELL ON HER!!!"  
  
"And Inuyasha with your, how should I say, ADVANCED use of spells did you know that he put a spell on her?" asked a slighty groggy and irritated Miroku.  
  
"Phf, how does being pinned to a tree for fifty years count as "advanced use" sound to you?"  
  
As short silcence fell on to the two, sighing in defeat Miroku groggily got up but mid way of standing something stopped him  
  
While Inuyasha and Miroku were "talking" Kagome was just entering her dreams, said dreams included Inuyasha and a box of pocky with one piece left in it. Mumbling in her sleep. "mmm my pocky"... "all mine"... "Inu that's mine....put my pocky down"  
  
So now back to Miroku, whom is also starting to become slightly worried for his miko friend from the show the inu was giving  
  
"...put my pocky down....inu....sit..."\  
  
"CRASH"  
  
"*sigh* Inuyasha from what I can tell, Kagome is just SLEEPING, I'm going to bed now..."  
  
"err danm wench 'mumble mumble' just HAD to sit me....her dreams are my night- mares"  
  
Jumping into a nearby branch, Inuyasha settled down and feel into a light slumber, all the while mumbling about stupid pretty boy dragon and a wench who likes to torture puppies....  
  
3 Days later  
  
They were all walking back to Keada's village, having gathered three more shards to there collection. The inu hanyou was surprisingly...semi eager to get to the village. Kagome didn't even think on it, she was just happy to be getting back to the village, having some of Keada's stew and relaxing.  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome deep in thought. Smiling to himself he continued to run along the path that leads to the village. He had surprised the group, or more just Kagome was surprised and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were just expecting it. He chuckled to himself at what lay in store for Kagome.  
  
Flash Back the day before  
  
The group had awoken that moring bright and earliy to a large snake demon wanting the jewel shards, the problem? Not the snake demon with acid like poison running down it fangs, no, the problem was it decided to attack a 4:30 in the morning. Luckily for the group the stupid thing could only see heat and the one shard it had only increased it's mussel not it's brain. Because Kagome was closest to the fire and had the most jewel shards the demon naturally thought to lunge at the source of the power, and not realizing that the sun had yet to show it's self the snake attacked head first...right into the fire, which may I add was rekindled by Miroku and hour earlier.  
  
So that's how the group awoke...to a snake demon crying because in it's stupidity it had lunged at the fire thinking it to be Kagome. To say the least the fact of actually seeing a demon crying was very...disturbing. So with a quick slice on the tetseaiga the pitiful beast was put to sleep and the shard was purified. So figuring that all the danger was gone the human's, kitsune kit, and fire neko all got ready to get at least two hours more of sleep.  
  
"What in the hell do you all think your doing?"  
  
"Inuyasha were Not going to go looking for shards, it's *looks at watch* five in the morning"  
  
"and?"  
  
"and Inuyasha were all tired so we'll just be going back to slee-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Well to say the least Inu actually won this argument, and he made the gang work there ass' off. So now it's about 8 and the group is ready to go to bed, infact Kagome already is. So now the remainder of the group are awake and sitting around a campfire...scheming...  
  
"What if she wakes up and hears us?"  
  
"Feh I already thought of that, Shippo I want you to scream as loud as you can into Kagome's ear then dance around with this shard. If that don't wake her nothing will"  
  
"But Inuy-"  
  
"Feh don't be so scared just do it"  
  
"kay...*deep breath* KAGOMMMMEEEE INUYASHA HIT ME AND SAID THAT HE LOVES KIKYO AND NARAKU AND SESSHOMARU ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY TOGETHER!!!!!"  
  
When Shippo said the whole he hit him and kikyo thing Inu went pale and was about to pummel the kit but fell as the last part hit him full force "HAHAHA Damn all it makes *hahaha* wonder is *hahaha* whose the *ha* bitch and whose *ha ha* the butch *ahahahahAHHAHAHAAHAHAH*" Inuyasha all but turned blue from the lack of air and picturing Naraku and Sesshomaru holding the ugliest baby in the world and cooing all over it (SIY: the baby would look like a cross between Jaken and Kikyo if you ask me *LMAO*)  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't Sesshomaru be the bitch since he's a dog AND dresses like one?" asked in a not so innocent kit who was smirking  
  
Sango held a hand to her face and could all but hide the sinkers that would have been a full blown laugh if she could actually breath. And Miroku had his forehead against his staff and was in a way leaning against it for support and he attempted to stay unaffected, it made him laugh through his nose.  
  
"Hey if Inuyasha's laughing didn't wake her up, then nothing would" BANG Shippo now sat rubbing his abused head.  
  
After calming down they got back to the business at hand, each every once in a while casting a look at the  
  
unsuspecting slumbering miko.  
  
Flash Back End  
  
Inuyasha was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Kagome ran ahead of the group shouting and waving to something in the sky.  
  
"HAKU!! HEY OVER HERE!!!"  
  
Realizing that Kagome was calling the dragon over to them he took out the tetsagia and raised it preparing for an attack when SIT  
  
"Inuyasha were you planning on attacking Haku?"  
  
Inuyasha deciding to be a smartass grumbled in to the dirt "Noooo of course not"  
  
...his reward?....  
  
"SIT SIT SITS SIIIIIT THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME'  
  
Kagome ran over to the serpent and patted his muzzle "Haku where have you been? How are you feeling"  
  
"..."  
  
"oh I forgot you cant talk in your dragon form. Well change back to your human form"  
  
Kagome received a whimper in return while Haku averted his eye's  
  
"Haku?" her eye's widened as realization  
  
"Oh Haku" with that she wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!  
  
So how did you like? I'll try to update sooner, promise just review a lot !! Which remindes me I gotta thank some people!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
What is the group planning for Kagome? What is wrong with Haku?  
  
Well I will try to update sooner...MUCH sooner.  
  
Also I know I spelt a lot of things wronge, so could ya help me out? I me to now how to spell tesagia and keade (or did I spell her name right?)  
  
ONE MORE THING!! If any body goes into the chatrooms in Animelab my name is Evil_Pink_Ferret im usually in #spira though *it's a channel*  
  
Well c-ya later.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy 


	5. DONT KILL MEEEEEE!

HEY um ya I know I know..how could I leave my fic THERE?! And not update for so long?! Well um I don't have any excuse for it except that I have been really lazy lately -; and I haven't been able to come up with anything good, I have half of the next chapter done and I will be staying at my aunts for 9 days shudders so I will hopefully have like 2 ½ more chapies done, umm I don't really like the repeditivness of most fics so im trying really hard to keep mine original, also im really getting into writing and publishing my own book, infact im taking classes of it, pretty good thoughts for a 15 year old in 3 more days! who's planning to become a Zoologist. So I really take what I write seriously, and I use it as practice, so umm ya I hope you like my next chappie...once I get it up 0.0;;;  
  
OH YA! Um thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy 


	6. Read

Yes…I have not died, but more woke up. I didn't even realize that it had been more then a year until a fellow author decided to IM me and remind me that I had started this fic. Well to start off I don't have any reason for not updating besides the fact that I just didn't want to and looking back I realize how much my fics need work or need to be retired.

Also I would LOVE to thank my last reviewer who didn't even have enough balls to give me an email address after flaming a fic that hasn't been updated for more then a year. Also your petty sarcasm really added to the tackiness of your review.

Sake-is-Yummy,

The following review has been submitted to: A family is all Iv ever

wanted Chapter: 1

From: OmegaOmegaOmega( )

I hate to bring your little perfect world crashing down, but this isnt

that great. You dont have much detail at all. How about instead of

randomly putting words in sentences, try putting quotation marks, or gasp

descriptions. And not one worded ones either. And instead of asking how

to spell out something or whats the name of something, do it before

hand. RESEARCH. It works.

Yes…I bet you felt so clever after that one huh? Ok when is started this fic I was fourteen and just getting into high school. I SUCKED I know that, but considering I had no prior writing classes I think I did some what well. Also may I ask how I am supposed to RESHEARCH in this fic, while yes I believe some things I might need some reference for it was entirely based on me watching and recording the Inuyasha episodes every time they were on before starting this fic. This is MY story and mine to do so as I please So once again if you don't have enough a life please refrain from flaming fics and if you choose to, put your god damn email address down so I may contact you instead of maybe having you read this note.

As for the people who still wish for me to finish this fic(including my others) I'm not making any promises but if I do choose to update I am going to completely dismantle this story and fix it until I am ready to so, just as I am planning to do with my Inuyasha Spirited Away cross over.

Sake-is-Yummy


End file.
